


Un sogno oltre il dolore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drax sta per fare la conoscenza di un 'angelo pirata'.





	Un sogno oltre il dolore

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart. Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/ 26 prompts challenge : 1/26: SONNO: 1. Fenomeno periodico di sospensione più o meno completa della coscienza e della volontà, indispensabile per il ripristino dell'efficienza fisica o psichica Parole: 522

Un sogno oltre il dolore

 

Drax osservò Thor steso sul lettino, la sua bocca socchiusa sporca di sangue, la placca dorata su uno dei due occhi chiusi

Gli sfiorò gli addominali muscolosi e socchiuse gli occhi, guardò i capelli color oro scuro intorno al suo viso, la ferita sulla testa, la pelle bruciata sulla fronte e la barba incolta. Deglutì, sentendo il respiro pesante di Thor.

< Gli altri si sono ritirati. Hanno preferito lasciarlo riposare, visto che è un miracolo sia vivo >. Avvertì una fitta al bassoventre e strinse le labbra.

“Tu non ti rendi conto quanto sei bello. Sembri il figlio di un angelo e di un pirata. Tu mi fai provare sentimenti sopiti. Un vero ‘uomo’ che sicuramente ‘non balla” disse con voce roca.

Accarezzò i muscoli possenti del braccio sinistro del dio del tuono e si fermò alle dita ruvide e callose della mano.

< Mi chiedo come sarebbero le sue dita sui miei capezzoli sensibili >.

“Non vuoi proprio svegliarti, vero? Il dio del sonno ti ha rapito? Chissà cos’hai vissuto, cos’hai passato” sussurrò. Notò le lacrime all’angolo dell’occhio sano di Thor, aveva sciolto un po’ di fuliggine dovuta all’esplosione.

“Il dolore che hai provato l’ho sentito anche io. Quelli morti intorno a te erano tutta la tua gente, vero? Sei un sopravvissuto, come me.

Donne, bambini, tutto spazzato via, come mia moglie e mia figlia. Si è trattato di Thanos, vero?

Chissà chi eri prima di perdere tutto, come minimo un re, o forse un dio. Non ti meriti un posto diverso” soffiò. Si grattò il petto muscoloso, lì dove aveva i segni vermigli.

“Sai, il sonno è un fenomeno periodico che viviamo tutti. Una sospensione più o meno completa della coscienza, ma soprattutto della volontà.

Sai perché lo facciamo? No, non per i sogni, ma per l’illusione di risolvere i nostri dolori.

Lì possiamo affrontare le nostre paure senza subire danni, ma soprattutto risolviamo cose che nella realtà sono insormontabili.

Nei sogni mia figlia è ancora lì, che mi tocca il viso.

Tu… tu sembri un sogno anche da sveglio” mormorò. Gli accarezzò la testa, Thor, nell’incoscienza, singhiozzò.

“Fra-fratello…” gemette.

Drax gli prese il capo tra le spalle e gli baciò la fronte.

“No, no, tranquillo. Il sonno è indispensabile per il ripristino della tua efficienza psichica e fisica. Quando ti sveglierai, ti saranno tornate le forze. Affronterai qualsiasi cosa ti abbia ridotto così.

Nel caso sia stato Thanos, combatteremo anche insieme” lo rassicurò.

Thor socchiuse gli occhi e lo guardò con l’unico occhio, la sua iridi azzurra era offuscata.

“S-sei… il mio salvatore?” chiese con voce roca.

“Sono qui per aiutarti, angelo pirata. Potrei volerti persino come capitano” promise Drax.

Thor si abbandonò contro di lui, digrignando i denti.

“Voglio solo fare a pezzi il mio nemico” ruggì.

“Lo sapevo che non eri ‘uno che balla’. Lo faremo a pezzi insieme, ma per ora riposa” promise Drax.

< La sua voce è degna del suo aspetto > pensò.

< Vorrei chiedergli chi è, reagire, ma ora ho così sonno. Loki, se chiudo gli occhi, ti vedo > si disse Thor. Richiuse l’occhio e si addormentò nuovamente, russando piano.

 


End file.
